Frights and Fights
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: What happens when Danny takes a prank pulled on Sam Too far. Feelings arising perhaps. DXS, Fluff all the way. Read and Review please...my first story so complain and make me better.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

**Author's note: I finally made it work so here is the revised chapter…without script!**

Sam, Danny and Tucker are walking home from school. It was finally Friday…also it was Halloween. Sam decided to ask about their plans.

"So, is it the usual fright-night at your house tonight, Danny?"

Danny replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "Duh Sam. What else would it be?"

Danny and Tucker wink at each other behind Sam's back. By now they are standing in front of Tucker's house.

"Alright guys gotta' go now, Bye."

"Bye Tuck!", Danny and Sam shout back at the same time.

At Danny's house at 3:30. Danny and Tucker are setting up the prank they are going to pull on Sam.

"Okay, call Sam now, Tuck"

"RING…RI-"

"Hey Tuck, what-"

Tucker screams frantically at Sam "Sam! The power went of at Danny's house. The last thing I saw was his ghost sense going off and then him running upstairs".

Sam was already half-way to Danny's house by the time she replied "Alright, I'll be right there."

A minute and a half later, a very scared and tired Sam comes running through the door.

"Hay, Sam! I heard a slam coming from upstairs, can you go check it out for me?"

Confused, Sam says slowly"…Sure…"

Sam runs upstairs and opens a door, the one to Jazz's room. A seemingly dead Danny, falls to the floor in front of her.

Almost immediately Sam screams "Ahhh…Oh My God! Danny!"

Sam kneels down and begins to shake Danny with all her might, tears streaming down her face, soaking through his shirt. The very wet shirt is also covered in very real looking blood as well as his face.

Sam screams to him "…Danny! Danny, wake-up! …Danny, please!" She talks softer now and she leans across his chest talking into his ear. "Danny please…you can't die. You just can't. Jazz needs you. Tucker needs you. Your mom and dad need you. The world needs you." Now her words become a whisper so soft that only Danny can hear them. "Right here. Right here is a little Goth girl who desperately needs you. What would I do without you Danny?"

"Ah, ha ha ha ha ha."

Danny sits straight up at the sound of Tucker laughing. He looks at Sam with a pleading look, knowing that what she had said was true. Knowing that he had taken it too far now.

"Oh!...Oh my god! I-I can't believe you guys! This was all just a joke, huh?

Danny tries to stop Sam as she walks away. "Sam…Sam, Wait!

"-Why? So you can laugh and tell me it was all just a joke? Fine Danny, that was a joke, but you know that what I said just now was true. And you really crossed a line now and-"

Danny tries once more to apologize "But Sam, I'm so-"

"-No Danny, save it. I'm leaving now. Bye Tuck."

With that she spins on her heel and storms out of the room.

Later, Danny is sitting with Tucker, talking about what had happened with Sam.

Danny is pacing around while rambling "She's right. What I did to her was awful. She was so scared. It was the first time she's ever looked so…vulnerable to me. I can't believe-"

"Dude! What did she say to you? She was whispering by the end…" Tucker trails off.

"She-well she…I gotta' go apologize right now."

By the end of his sentence he already changed to Ghost mode and was half-way out of the house.

Five minutes later he arrived at Sam's house. Knowing that he wouldn't be let in he phased himself into her house and up to her room. He found her curled up in a ball in a corner of her room. She was still crying and now mumbling about Danny. She wouldn't have noticed that he was there at all if he hadn't walked over to her and sat down next to her. He pulled her curled up body into his, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"Why did you do that Danny?

"I thought that it would be funny. You took it so horribly though, I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

'Why was I so scared for him?' She thought to herself. Then she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and realized something. 'I don't love Dan- no-way!...Wait, yes I do.

"I just didn't want to lose you. You're my b-best f-friend." Sam stuttered at the end, trying to convince herself that it was really how she felt for him.

"Well thanks…I would have done the same for you Sam. If I ever lost you I'd be and emotional wreck forever."

"Really…Aw thanks, Danny."

"Yah…no problem."

'Man, why do I feel so weird suddenly? Do I love her…no that can't be…' He looks up into her eyes, still wet with tears. 'Oh wait…never mind, yes it can…and it is.'

Danny whispers "Sam, I love you."

Sam replies in a whisper "I love you too, Danny."

They lean in and kiss. When they brake apart for much needed air, they smile at each other.

"This is the best Halloween ever", Danny smiles at her as she says this.

"Agreed", now Sam smiles.


End file.
